Sickbed
by Roninarnia
Summary: Scarlett leaves Tunnel Rat with an old friend when he becomes sick. The Summary stinks as you can plainly see.
1. Purple Tongue

**GI Joe belongs to its owners and my OC belongs to me. Renegades Verse**

* * *

Emilie Geneva Thomas AKA Gigi was standing at the sink in her two story farmhouse washing dishes when the phone rang.

"Alright I'm coming!" She picked it up "Bonjour?"

Scarlett's voice came over the phone "Hey Gigi!"

Gigi jumped "Shana? Why are you calling? Whats wrong? Is Snake Eyes dead? Are you caught?"

Scarlett rubbed the bridge of her nose "I'm fine, Snake Eyes is fine, and no we're not caught. One of my friends is VERY sick and we need to know what to do for him."

"What are his symptoms? Does he have a fever and if so how high?"

"Its so hot it burns but he shivers at the same time."

Gigi nodded "I see. Does he have a sore throat?"

Scarlett replied "No but he has chest pain and he complains of shortness of breath."

"What about his tongue?"

"Excuse me?"

"The muscle with taste buds Shana. What does it look like?"

"Hold on. Let me check."

Scarlett turned to Duke "Duke pry Tunnel Rat's mouth open. I need to look at his tongue."

Duke stared at her "Why?"

"Just do it!"

After looking Scarlett said into the phone "Its so coated it looks purple."

Gigi ran her hand over her face "I think he must have Pneumonia and it sounds bad. He needs to see a doctor right away."

There was a brief silence then the Joe answered "We're near you. We'll bring him here."

"Right. I'll get the medicine ready and assess things when you get here."

Gigi hung up the phone and looked at her Scottie dog "Well Rani we've got visitors. Do NOT bark at them."

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Snake Eyes petted the little dog as Gigi examined the now delirious Tunnel Rat.

Nicky mumbled "Look at all the pretty lights! Its CHRISTMAS!"

Gigi looked at Scarlett and said "Good news: Its better then I thought it was. Bad News: He must stay out of the cold or it'll get worse and possibly kill him."

Scarlett sighed "Its the dead of winter. He's going to get cold."

Gigi replied "Your point being..?"' She forced the man to swallow the medicine.

Tunnel Rat started crying after the medicine was administered "Mommy don't make me eat the yucky broccoli!"

The older woman waved her off "Tunnel Rats tough. He'll be fine."

The younger and much smaller woman rolled her eyes "You'll keep him warm and out of the cold like I say?"

Scarlett shrugged "It'll be hard. The military is after us AND so is Cobra."

"Leave him here then."

Scarlett stared at Gigi "You want me to leave him here with you? Clearly you don't know Tunnel Rat as a person."

Tunnel Rat suddenly yelled "I'm being burned alive by Breaker! HELP!" He fell off the chair and rolled into a fetal position "I want a quarter of milk..."

This odd behavior seemed to only strengthen the other woman's resolve "He's staying. I'll call you when he's well enough to travel."

"Your funeral."

* * *

**Read and review. **


	2. He awakes

**GI Joe belongs to its owners and my OC belongs to me. Renegades Verse**

* * *

After Snake Eyes had helped Gigi haul Tunnel Rat up to the guest room they left.

Gigi sighed deeply as she attempted to cover the man up "Lay still will you?"

"Never Cobra scum!" He waved his arms back and forth while attempting to sit up.

She pushed him down and started to wrap him up in the light blue quilt "Go to sleep. You'll be sane in the morning...Hopefully."

Tunnel rat giggled as she swaddled him "I'm Queen Elizabeth!"

"Indeed. Call me if you need anything."

"RINGRING! IMMA TELEPHONE!"

* * *

_Two days later_

Tunnel Rat was aware of three things:

1. He was in a bed and not in the coyote.

2. Someone had had wrapped him up like an infant rendering him unable to move around freely.

3. A Scottie dog was sniffing his face and whining.

Tunnel Rat snapped "Get off me dog!"

It whined and licked his nose before jumping off his chest and running out the open door.

Tunnel Rat shouted "Come back and help me mutt!" he paused "Great...I'm talking to a dog. How did I get here anyways?"

He tried to remember getting to the place he was. All he remembered was Duke prying his mouth open and A smallish woman with light brown hair looking at his eyes with a penlight and talking to Scarlett in a slight french accent.

The Chinese man rolled around on the bed for several minutes before finally freeing his arms and one of his legs.

Tunnel Rat crawled out of bed and stood. His legs however where still weak and he crashed to the ground knocking over a large vase.

A voice shouted "Whats that?!"

The dog started yapping excitedly.

Tunnel Rat panicked and hid behind the door holding a plastic spoon. The only weapon available.

Gigi walked through the door and stopped when she saw the bed empty "Tunnel Rat?"

He grabbed her and held the spoon to her throat "Who are you and where am I?!"

The smaller woman rolled her eyes "Whaddya gonna do? Scoop me to death?"

"I asked you a question!"

Gigi sighed "My name is Gigi Thomas and you are at my Farmhouse in a guest room. Scarlett left you here because you USED to have Pneumonia "

Tunnel Rat asked "Why did she leave me here?"

"I just told you Dumbarse. Now let me go or I'll flip you."

He scoffed "Yeah I'm real afraid of being flipped off by a french fry."

The next thing Tunnel Rat knew he was being thrown on the ground "OW! What the heck?!"

Gigi's eyes where on fire "I am NOT a French fry you imbecile! Screw you!

The Dog joined them and was yapping excitedly, running around Nicky, and jumping on his stomach.

Nicky retorted "No thanks lady" Gigi kicked him in the side "OW! Don't beat the invalid!"

* * *

**Read and review. They have officially met. This will not end well.**


	3. Mrs Hubbard

**GI Joe belongs to its owners and my OC belongs to me. Renegades Verse**

* * *

Suddenly the doorbell rang "Gigi? I'm here for tea!"

Gigi panicked "Crap! Get dressed and stay out of sight!"

Tunnel Rat stood up "Why? Is she cobra?"

Gigi hurried down the stairs "No but she's a gossip! I'm coming Mrs. Hubbard!"

Nicky got dressed in a blue plaid shirt and jeans then grinned at the dog who was watching him and panting "I think I'll go downstairs and torment Miss Gigi a bit hmmm? Lets go puppy!"

Rani yipped and followed him downstairs.

* * *

Gigi was busy serving tea to Mrs. Hubbard (Who had decided to wear a black dress and a black headcovering) "And what are your plans for today Dear?"

Gigi finished serving tea and sat across from Mrs. Hubbard"Nothing much. What are your plans?"

The elderly lady said "I think I'll go to Miss Hester Chang-Davis's shop to buy to some oats for my late husbands horse. Then I'll go home and fix my truck...Who's this?"

Gigi felt a kiss on the top of her head and resisted the urge to stab Tunnel Rat in the ribs with her spoon "Hello Nicky. I though you were asleep?"

Tunnel Rat grinned "Nope just working on something. Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Hubbard" He went to the living room.

Mrs. Hubbard finished her tea "Nice to meet you to Mr. Nicky."

Gigi offered an explanation "We...met in medical school and he's my boyfriend. He'll be staying her for a while."

"I see. Well I'll be off then!"

After Mrs. Hubbard left Gigi went to the living room "Nice job Space Ace."

Tunnel Rat smirked up at her "Shouldn't have kicked me...OW!"

Gigi smiled sweetly "Now I've hit you instead."

* * *

_Hester's Shop._

Hester was talking to six year old Billy Smith ( A regular candy customer) When Mrs. Hubbard walked in "Hello Hester! I'm here for my oats. My your hair looks lovely!"

Hester had dyed her hair dark green and was known for dying her hair and wearing piercings in her nose "Thanks. Hold on a sec and I'll grab 'em."

Mrs. Hubbard took the oats "By the way did you know Gigi Thomas has a Chinese B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D?"

Hester rolled her eyes "Nope and I don't actually care very much."

"Oh of course you do! He's quite handsome you know."

After the lady left Hester said to the door "No I really don't care who he is or what he looks like. Shove off and ship out."

She bagged Billy's candy "Here you go kid. Don't repeat anything I say to Mrs. Hubbard."

Billy nodded "Okay Miss Hester!" He paused before leaving "Doesn't she realize you're part Chinese?"

The tall woman shrugged "Probably not. She's a little senile."

"Oh. Okay!"

* * *

**Read and review. They have officially met. This will not end well.**


	4. Lets play 20 questions

**GI Joe belongs to its owners and my OC belongs to me. Renegades Verse**

* * *

_Later that day_

After an awkward dinner Gigi and Tunnel Rat sat in the living room staring at each other.

Gigi cleared her throat "Well since we're supposed to be dating we might as well answer some riveting questions about each other..."

Tunnel rat snapped "Will do! Why are you obsessed with physical violence? Because my side still hurts AND my arm aches!"

She retorted "Stop causing trouble and maybe I wouldn't be forced to hurt you."

He replied "Maybe I'd stop causing trouble if YOU weren't so bossy!"

"Maybe I'd stop being bossy if you weren't annoying!"

At this point they where both standing nose to nose "Maybe I wouldn't be so annoying if you weren't so stubborn!"

Gigi flipped her hair "Whatever."

Tunnel Rat glared at her "Whatever? That's all? That's your comeback? Are you 12?!"

She rolled her eyes "We can fight all evening or we can get to know each other so we can answer nosy questions later on. Your choice."

Tunnel rat opened his mouth then closed it "Fine" He flopped back on the couch "So...What's new?"

Gigi sat next to him "An annoying Chinese guy with a Brooklyn accent has invaded my home. What's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Just finished arguing with my fake girlfriend. She has a faker accent ya know."

The french woman smiled her fakest smile "Haha what a FUNNY guy. Here's another question: Do you have any siblings?"

He raised an eyebrow "Random much? Yes I have one older sibling. His name's Teddy. Do YOU have any sibs?"

Gigi shrugged "One younger half-sister and an older step-brother. Their names are Flossie and Jack. Parent names?"

Tunnel Rat yawned "Molly and Jason. Yours?"

"My mom and step-dad's names are Sarah Thomas-Johnson and Reese Johnson. My father's name is Paul Thomas" Gigi asked "First job?"

"My parents restaurant aged 14 until I joined the service. I did dishes. Yours?"

Gigi replied "I started working with Hester in her parents store starting freshmen year and quit after I graduated from High School."

Tunnel Rat decided to say something nice "Sounds fun."

"Clearly you didn't know Hester or her parents as people. They where freakishly controlling of every person that came within reach and Hester went through her rebellious phase during that time and would often involved me. So if you hear about a criminal record it was all her."

Tunnel Rat grinned "You sound like my brother."

"Wait...What did you do?"

The Chinese Man shrugged "I trespassed in the NYC Sewer system and got caught a couple dozen times. No biggie."

"You trespassed...In a sewer system?"

"Don't hate on the subterranean. Its safer down there."

Gigi sighed and stood "On that bizarre note I'm going to bed. Goodnight and may bedbugs bite you eternally."

Tunnel Rat grinned evilly at the dog before calling up the stairs "Care if I join you?"

It did not take long for Gigi to reply "Drop dead and burn!"

Tunnel rat petted Rani "Mission accomplished. G'Night Doggie."

Rani panted and followed him upstairs.

* * *

**Read and review. **


	5. Hellfire

**GI Joe belongs to its owners and my OC belongs to me. Renegades Verse**

* * *

_The Next Day_

Gigi shook Tunnel Rat and said cheerfully "Wake up! I made breakfast!"

Nicky woke up and looked at the wall clock "Its 6:00AM!"

"I know! I slept in so late!"

He stared at her "Slept in? Are you insane?!" He wrapped himself up in the quilt like a burrito "Go away and let me sleep! I'm ILL!"

"You won't get better if you don't eat something. You can go back to bed after breakfast."

Nicky sat up and said in a calm measured voice"Go. Away. You. Annoying. Little. French. Fry."

Gigi put a hand on her hip and looked at him "Excuse me?"

Nicky waved his hand at her "You are excused. Goodnight. I'll see you next month." He plopped back onto the bed.

Gigi calmly walked downstairs to the sitting Room "Well Rani if he won't get up himself then I'm going to help him."

Rani whined and hid behind the couch as Gigi sat at a small pipe organ "Lets play 'Hellfire' Shall we?"

* * *

BRRRRRRAAAAMMP!

Nicky flew out of the bed with a letter cutter "WHATTHEHELLWASSAT?!"

He stumbled down the stairs into the sitting room. He stared at Gigi in disbelief as she played and sang 'Hellfire'.

She finished and pretended to just notice Nicky "Oh good MORNING honey! Did you like my playing?"

Nicky snarled "I'm going to KILL you with Hellfire! Where do you keep the matches?!"

Gigi was unaffected by this "Uh-huh. As long as your down here you might as well have breakfast. Its pancakes!"

He made a gargling noise and mimed strangling then calmed down "Fine. Fine I will eat your Saints forsaken pancakes and I might as well stay up since you nearly scared me to death anyway."

Gigi gave him a fanged smile "Good. Food's in the kitchen.'

* * *

**Read and review. **


End file.
